1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box-like debris containment chamber for surrounding at least a part of a power driven tool such as a drill. More particularly, it relates to a tool chamber which can be connected to a vacuum to remove contaminates from the workpiece and is, therefore, suitable for use in a clean room.
2. Background of the Invention
It is important to keep facilities such as clean rooms for manufacturing semiconductors, operating rooms in hospitals, etc. as clean as possible. When maintenance or other work which might require, for example, making holes in their walls, maintaining the cleanliness of the room is difficult. In an open environment, a saw will generate as many as 15,000 particles of debris in approximately 15 seconds. Generation of such debris can radically exceed the allowable level for clean room contaminants in a short period of time.
In "Power Driven Screwdriver with Vacuum for Removing Contaminants" U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,732 issuing May 15, 1990 to Hoskins et al., a screwdriver is disclosed with a forward end portion of its sleeve telescoped over a head of a screw. A closed cavity around both a motor and a spindle includes the axial bore of the sleeve to communicate air from the open forward end rearwardly.